One of the biggest concerns for the elderly and those with disabilities is the risk of falling after standing up from a seated or lying position. Even if they are able to get to their feet, the risk of losing their balance and falling is very high. Ordinary walkers rely on the arm and wrist strength of a user and can be unsafe as the user pushes the walker in an attempt to walk. As such, many users are relegated to a wheelchair, despite having the desire to walk, because of the lack of support and instability of an ordinary walker. Even simple transfers from bed to chair, or chair to bed can be difficult and highly risky tasks to the elderly or disabled individual. Even with the assistance of a caregiver, the task is still very difficult. The caregiver not only struggles to lift the person, but it may lead to injuries for both parties. Current methods involve the use of chairs or beds that are either hydraulic or electric that assist a person to stand. Other methods involve wall-mounted hand rails, ceiling-mounted ropes or cables, etc. However, these methods are stationary and some can be very expensive. There is a need for a device that can not only assist a person to rise up, provide complete support and balance, but that also affords the user stability when walking. The present invention seeks to solve these and other problems.